pffanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Karate, lo queremos...
Intro... Es duro siempre duro empezar otra vez Decidir el viaje que vas hacer... Pero no hay por que tener... Al saber que tu tienes el poder... Ni blanco y ni negro es... Pero tu sabes escoger... Y no es ganar o perder... Solo hay que saber Que camino seguir... Hacia todo tu loco camino...-Gumball Historial como estilo de Perlita/Almejandra de Pecezuelos... Al día siguente... Gumball y Darwin: Queremos karate... Nicole: Bien... Mientras en lo Doof... Doof: Aaawww. Aquí estabas, Perry... Perry golpea a Doof en el trasero o lo que sea... Doof para abajo... Y Golpazo en su cabeza... Doof (No lo se...) Mientras en lo Phineas y Ferb Isabella: ¿Que estas haciendo? Phineas: Dibujando a Oscar corriendo con Almejandra... Oscar: Chicos ayudame... Isabella: Le lujo... Mientras en lo Gumball (NO MUNDO)... Nicole: Niños... Las palabras de Almejandra: Vamos a ver, lo que esta pensando la señora Watterson... Gumball y Darwin: Te odiamos futbol americano...(aguatero como Milo) Gumball y Darwin: Te odiamos tenis...(no lose) Gumball y Darwin: Te odiamos estupido club de mapas...(Muy pronto. Casi Oscar) Gumball y Darwin: " " vaqueros...(como Applejack) Gumball y Darwin: Te odiamos drama y a Bea...(Muy Bea) Bea: A ver... ¡Van a pagar doble o trple! Gumball y Darwin (otra vez ¬¬'): ''Te odiamos cantaoke...(Muy Bea también) Mas dinero que pagar...lol Nicole: Aaawwww... Sniny: Mmmmm... Nicole: Ya llegarón... Gumball: Damas y se lo se como dice..., Prensento el... Almejandra: ¿Vas a bailar ballet? Gumball: ¡No!. Es karate... Todos se ríe... Jajajajaja... Bea: Parece que va a fallar... Gumball: Yo se que no... Gumball (no se que esta haciendo) ¡El baile de Finn el humano!-lol Gumball cae... Darwin: ¡Impresionante! Todos se ríe de nuevo... Tobias: ¿Karate?. ''Karate...(Con musica) Bea: ¡No puedes!... Oscar: Bea, ¿Pense que vas apoyar a Gumball?. Milo: Recuerdas el sueño mio, ahora no quieres apoyar a Gumball, De nuevo... Bea: Eeeemmmm... Oscar: Olvidalo... Gumball: ¡Penny mira esto! El baile de Finn de nuevo-lol Penny: Me gusta... Ya en casa Waterson Gumball: ¿Sabes qué necesita un guerrero para calentarse? Darwin: ¿Bufanda? Gumball: Incorrecto. ¡Inspiración! *Música de Super Mario Galaxy*thumb|center|335 px Nicole: Richard, míralos. El Karate les está dominando. Y para colmo, no van a clases. No te... Richard: Si es una música muy buena. Uh, uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh uh-uh-uh Mmmm... Uuuuuuuuh, uuuuh.... Nicole: Ya sabes la crueldad de sus compañeros... ¿Richard? ¡D'oh! Sí, son unos Judoguis de disfraz. Pero si siguen con esos trajes, todos se reirán de ellos, no tendrán novia, ni trabajo, y encima... ¡Se van a quedar 20 años en esta casa y con estos trajes! FLASHBACK Gumball mayor: Creo que hemos arruinado nuestras vidas Fuera del flashback... Nicole: ¿Cuándo colgasteis esto? YouTube. Tae Kwon Dorks. *Darwin pateando una botella* Gumball: ¿Eso? No saben escribir Tae Kwon Do. Pfff Darwin: Y mira, señora mamá. Karate demolición. Y nos llamaron "LOS MELONES DEL KÁRATE" Nicole: *Cierra la página* Gumball: ¡Eeeeh! Nicole: Os contaré un relato. A los 6 años, vuestro padre se creía el caballero Cola de Algodón FLASHBACK Richard: ¡El caballero Cola de Algodón! *Se tropieza con la puerta de la clase* Se rien sus compañeros Nicole: ¡¡Parad!! ¡Al menos tiene el valor de ser él mismo! Fuera flashback Nicole: Por lo que le quité la capa Richard: ¿De modo que el Presidente no quería mi ayuda? ¡Por tu culpa soy mortal! Nicole: Eso pasa cuando uno se niega a madurar. Va a ser mejor os quiteis los trajes. Gumball: Eso está hecho. Cantan No More Gi Gumball:'' Life's about abandoning, dream after dream.'' Darwin:'' Hopes and expectations, float away downstream.'' Gumball:'' It's time to kiss our childish ways goodbye.'' Darwin: Grow up? Give mediocrity a try? Gumball: The games, they have to stop. Darwin:'' No more hi-yah!'' Gumball:'' Not even a karate chop''. Both: Face up to what maturity means, and forget about our martial arts dreams... Gumball: Ya está. Si lo pusiésemos una vez más, no sentiríamos nada Los dos: Qué bien me sienta Nicole: ¿A dónde vais? Gumball: Aaal cole. No queremos perdernos esas "sumas de ortografía". ¡¡ADIÓS!! Nicole: Bien. ¡Y ahora, a tirar con esos trajes! *Se encuentra con las maletas vacías* ¡No están! Eh, un momento... *Se visualiza una manga del kimono de Gumball* ¡Ahhh! ¡Esos jóvenes mentirosos! El el colegio Gumball: Hora de quitarnos esos trajes de pardillos Darwin: Yo me quedo con el mío Gumball: Tú estás loco. *Muestra el traje de Karateca* ¡Ha vuelto el melón del kárate! Todos se ríen Gumball: ¡Atención todos! ¡Voy a hacer lo imposible: romper 7 bloques! Darwin: ¿Estás loco? Gumball: ¡No, Darwin! ¡He estado más cuerdo que en toda mi vida! Ya en el patio Gumball: ¡Callad! ¡Vais a ver lo que haré! Hi-ya....*No rompe los bloques, pero lo vuelve a hacer una y otra vez sin tanto éxito* ¿Y sí un sólo bloque? *No rompe el bloque y lo intentó, rompiéndose la cara* Bea: Señoras y señores. ¡El melón del kárate! Gumball: Lo de melón no era por partir melones. Significa: ¡tonto! Nicole: Tarde. Penny: ¡¡Eh, dejadlo en paz!! ¡Si quiere ir con ese traje, vale, pero él tiene el valor de ser él mismo! Nicole: Ay, mi hijo se ha buscado un súper romance Fin de Baile de Finn Ayudame en los episodios... Categoría:Episodios